De relámpagos y truenos
by Marianne E
Summary: Todos tenemos miedos. Ese es el factor que nos hace humanos. El temor de Marinette son los relámpagos. Por suerte para ella, cierto gato negro está dispuesto a ayudarla a superar sus miedos. ONE SHOT. MariChat.


**De relámpagos y truenos.**

Otro relámpago y el mundo entero tembló a su alrededor.

No sabía el por qué, pero ese feroz estruendo que azotaba desde el cielo hasta algún punto de la tierra siempre provocaba en Marinette una inevitable parálisis.

Desde niña había imaginado que aquellos horrorosos truenos eran el rugido de feroces bestias, listas para destruir todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Claro eso era cuando era niña

Aquello comenzaba a rayar en lo ridículo. ¿Cuántos años tenía ya? La joven estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria y sin embargo allí estaba; debajo de su escritorio, abrazándose de sus rodillas mientras enterraba su rostro en las mismas, tiritando como una cachorrita indefensa.

— Tranquila. Estoy segura de que terminará en cualquier momento — pudo escuchar la voz de _Tikki_ , quien había estado reposando gentilmente sobre su hombro desde el momento en que la tormenta comenzó.

Marinette asintió dos veces, aventurándose a despegar la frente de sus rodillas; —Lo siento mucho, _Tikki._

—No tienes por qué. Todos tenemos miedos, Marinette — consoló su dulce _Kwami_ , la cual sobrevoló sobre sus rodillas para poder mirarle de frente.

— Quisiera que mis miedos no fuesen tan infantiles — la chica hizo todo lo posible por dibujar lo más parecido a una sonrisa, consiguiendo simplemente que sus labios de curvearan en una forma ambigua, la cual distorsionó su rostro cuando el resplandor de un nuevo rayo se asomó por la ventana.

El estallido le heló la sangre. Marinette soportó el temporal espasmo antes de que su cuerpo volviese a tiritar. Constantes lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas hasta dejar sus rodillas empapadas. ¿En que esa tormenta no iba a terminar jamás?

—Marinette. Oh, Marinette — _Tikki_ volvió a posarse en su hombro, recargando su diminuto cuerpo justo a lado de su cuello.

La _Kwami_ , jamás se había quejado de su conveniente tamaño hasta ese momento. En ausencia de sus padre, _Tikki_ deseaba ser lo suficientemente grande como para envolver a su aterrada portadora en un abrazo.

— Esto es vergonzoso — susurró la pelinegra en un hilo de voz — Debo ser la primera _Ladybug_ lo suficientemente cobarde como para temerle a los relámpagos.

— Ser _Ladybug_ no significa que no puedas tener miedos, Marinette — reprendió _Tikki_ , manteniéndose en aquella posición de apoyo — Tenerlos es un factor que te hace un ser humano.

—Pero…

—No eres la primera _Ladybug_ con pavores "vergonzosos" — le cortó _Tikki_ antes de que la morena pudiese terminar — Puedo recordar a una de tus antecesoras sentir pánico por los roedores.

— ¿En verdad? — cuestionó Marinette con escepticismo. Sus antecesoras siempre habían sido modelos casi divinos. La chica sabía tanto y nada de ellas que en su mente las había convertido en prácticamente en guerreras indomables, invencibles e inalcanzables.

— _Claudinna Fabrelli_ de Italia en los 1400. Se quedaba paralizada cada vez que veía una rata— relató _Tikki_ para después soltar una pequeña risita — Fue la _Ladybug_ que más apegada fue a _Chat Noir_ por razones obvias.

—Debió ser el _Chat Noir_ más engreído de la historia.

—Lo era, un poco — acordó _Tikki_ , soltanto una risita —También estuvo _Kaoki Daigo_ de Japón en 1800; a la pobre le aterraba el agua. _Elizabeth Talbot_ de Inglaterra; miedo a la oscuridad. Y así se me ocurren muchas, muchas más.

Marinette sonrió dulcemente a su pequeña compañera, pues sabía que el único propósito de la _Kwami_ era robar su atención de la escalofriante tormenta que azotaba esa noche en Paris.

— ¿Crees que _Chat Noir_ lo notó? — preguntó repentinamente, presa del desconsuelo y nerviosismo.

—No lo creo. Huiste demasiado rápido y no diste explicaciones.

Marinette hizo un mueca de arrepentimiento antes de que un nuevo centello irrumpiese por la ventana, provocando que esta mordiese su labio con suma fuerza al momento que volvía a esconder el rostro en sus rodillas.

Y pensar a que a penas una hora antes se encontraba patrullando las calles de Paris a lado de su fiel compañero. Como _Ladybug_ , Marinette miró inquieta el cielo colmarse de espesas y perturbadoras nubes grises. Inquieta como estaba, no esperó a decir palabra al felino cuando el primer vestigio de tempestad se distinguió en un pararrayos lejano. Antes de que el rubio pudiese voltear a donde ella estaba, Marinette ya se había fugado de allí a toda velocidad de regreso a casa.

" _Mejor así. ¿Qué diría de mi si me viese de este modo"_ pensó para sí misma entre sollozos cuando impactó el segundo relámpago, y de allí el tercero, y luego el cuarto. Todos tan cruelmente consecutivos.

La pobre joven ya podía percibir el dolor de su mandíbula al apretarse, así como el de sus rodillas entumecidas.

— _Princesse?_

La voz a penas se escuchó como un murmulló a causa de los estruendos del exterior. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante el fulgor de los rayos en la ventana y su borrosa mirada debido a las lágrimas. Pero allí estaba él; justo frente a ella y asomándose por la ventana del balcón con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

— _Chat No…_ —su nombre quedó estancado en su garganta cuando un trueno azotó de nueva cuenta sobre la ciudad.

El rubio no necesitó una explicación para entender qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Atrapado por la lluvia, _Chat Noir_ había considerado buena idea buscar un refugio cercano, o quizá simplemente necesitaba una excusa para visitarla. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que se detenía en casa de Marinette para charlar un poco, quizá eso era lo que añoraba después de un largo día en donde todo había terminado con él; mojándose bajo la tormenta.

Pero lejos de encontrar a la dulce, risueña y sarcástica joven que tan bien conocía, en su lugar observó a una chica frágil, la cual se abrazaba a si misma, inconsolable. _Chat Noir_ atisbó entre la oscuridad la humedad de sus mejillas y como su cuerpo se contraía contra la pared ante el sonido de los relámpagos. Allí estaba, sola y púlsenseme, tratando de refugiarse entre los fríos muros de su habitación y la irrisoria madera del escritorio.

No pudo soportar el cuadro frente a él.

—N-No, no. ¿Qué haces? — rogó Marinette cuando el felino se asomó por debajo de la mesa, atrapándola entre sus brazos para sacarla de allí.

Escuchar un nuevo relámpago sólo la obligó a dejar atrás los pataleos, provocando que todo el cuerpo de la chica se aferrara con vigor a él. Marinett _e_ enterró su rostro en el hombro del rubio mientras un fuerte sollozo de escapó de su boca.

En algún lugar de su mente recordó que aquella no era la primera vez que ceñía su cuerpo contra el de _Chat Noir_. Y sin embargo y a pesar de su espantosa situación, jamás había sido tan reconfortante como en ese momento.

— Una chica como tú no debería ocultarse de ese modo bajo el escritorio — Marinette no podía verlo, pero casi podía imaginar a la perfección la sonrisa de sus labios — No es de buenas maneras.

Allí estaba. El malísimo sentido del humor de su compañero, el cual le producía la irresistible necesidad de querer cortarlo. Lo hubiese hecho, sí. Pero para sorpresa de él, _Marinette_ no emitió palabra. Simplemente se mantuvo en aquella postura; aferrada al torso de su compañero como un mono araña.

— No es gracioso…— murmuró por fin en un hilo de voz.

— No. Tienes razón. No lo es.

Con lentitud, caminó con ella en brazos hacia su diván. Donde cuidadosamente fue desprendiendo el abrazo mientras la depositaba en él colchón.

No le sorprendió el momento en que Marinette cubrió sus ojos con las manos, renuente a permitirle mirarla.

No la culpaba. Jamás la había visto llorar, ni como Adrien ni como _Chat Noir_. La consideraba tan fuerte como no conocía a ninguna joven de su edad. Si los relámpagos eran capaces de transformarla de este modo, entonces no podría si quiera figurar cuan aterrorizada debía sentirse.

…Y estaba sola. Completamente.

—¿Tus padres? — preguntó entonces, sorprendido de que personas como los _Dupain_ no se encontraran cerca de su hija en momentos como este.

— No están en casa — respondió en voz baja Marinette, arrimándose lo más que podía hacia el respaldo del diván. Alejándose otra vez de él.

" _Princesa orgullosa"_

— No lo saben. Les hice creer que lo superé a los siete años. Ellos… No necesitan esto… Es ridículo.

—Nada que pueda aterrarte de esta manera es ridículo, _Princesse_. Ocultarlo sólo lo hace más duro para ti y no lo mereces. — su timbre de voz obligó a Marinette a mirarle de frente por primera vez en esa noche. Tanta era su costumbre por aquel tono jovial, pícaro y burlesco de su compañero, que casi era un delirio percibir ese tonalidad seria, tan poco usual en él.

— Puedo sola con esto.

— Y mentir nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Lo sabes y lo sé.

—Basta. No quiero seguir hablando de esto — ordenó Marinette, aunque esa misma demanda sonara más a una súplica.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — _Chat Noir_ entonces tomó sus manos en un impulso, obligándola a acercarse un poco más a él y alejarla del frío respaldo del diván — ¿Por qué esa necesidad de enfrentarlo todo tu sola?

La mirada de _Chat Noir_ refulgía frente a ella, destellando verde oliva a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos denotaban impotencia, una que Marinette no pudo comprender en un inicio hasta que advirtió que aquellas preguntas no iban dirigidas a ella. No al menos directamente.

En los ojos del felino leyó con claridad el nombre de _Ladybug._

" _Vaya… ¿Era así como lo hacía sentir?"_

—Porque no puedo depender todo el tiempo de otros. Al contrario, hay personas que dependen de mi. — contestó en el momento en que por fin logró desviar su rostro y soltar sus manos. Por más que su cuerpo le gritara desgarradamente que no lo hiciera.

Lamentablemente, fue su mismo cuerpo el que terminó por traicionarla en el último momento.

Las pupilas de Marinette se dilataron cuando toda su habitación fue impregnada en menos de un segundo por la luminaria que tanto temía. El estruendo fue tan ensordecedor, dejándola en un trance momentáneo en el que su cuerpo se movió por si solo, acortando la distancia entre ella y _Chat Noir_.

Cuando la conciencia regresó a ella, pudo darse cuenta que ambos se hallaban sobre el diván y que _Chat Noir_ la aferraba con fuerza mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del felino.

— No tiene que ser así. No va a ser así **.** — pudo sentir las caricias del rubio sobre su cabello. Su voz tan clara, cerca de su oído. Por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras mitigaban de algún modo su ansiedad — Voy a venir. Cada noche de tormenta. Cada tarde lluviosa. Así sea la llovizna más pequeña de la historia; voy a estar aquí, justo de este modo, hasta que superes tus miedos y puedas deshacerte de mi.

Marinette tuvo que morder su labio con fuerza para reprimir un sollozo. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer la compañía de alguien tan confiable, comprensivo y abnegado? Jamás se daba cuenta que tanto quería y necesitaba de él hasta que el mismo se lo demostraba, sin importar si fuese o no _Ladybug_ en el momento.

—No quiero deshacerme de ti. — dijo en el momento en que su mejilla descansó en el pecho del otro y su cuerpo poco a poco fue perdiendo tensión.

— Tus deseos son órdenes entonces, _Princesse_.

Tal y como _Tikki_ lo había intentado en su momento. _Chat Noir_ se dedicó todo el tiempo a mantenerla distraída. A veces con preguntas cotidianas, otras con malos chistes y sus gastados juegos de palabra. Marinette reía nerviosa y a veces tuvo la suficiente valentía como para soltarse del abrazo y dedicarle una que otra mirada de ironía.

El problema eran los estruendos, los cuales la obligaban a encogerse nuevamente en el cuerpo del joven súper héroe cohibida hasta el que ruido desaparecía.

— Algo me dice que ese fue el último — susurró él, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Marinette.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo lo sé todo — ronroneó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— Engreído. — Marinette entonces volvió a asomar la cabeza hasta donde se encontraba el rostro de su compañero. Escudriñándolo con repentina curiosidad a la par que él la miraba divertido— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que desees.

—¿Le temes a algo? — la pelinegra desvió la mirada nerviosa al percatarse de lo indiscreta que su pregunta podía ser. Sin embargo, _Chat Noir_ simplemente asintió con la cabeza y suspiró desviando la mirada el techo de la habitación.

— A dos cosas en particular— respondió con la tranquilidad y serenidad que sólo él podía emular— Una de ellas es la soledad.

— ¿Te sientes solo? — cuestionó Marinette con preocupación. Misma que se esfumó en el momento en que los labios del chico se posaron sobre su frente y una de sus manos la obligó a recostarse nuevamente sobre él.

— Ya no…

— Eso es bueno. — masculló ella y cerró los ojos lentamente.

No necesitaba otra respuesta. Si su fiel que querido compañero podía vencer sus miedos. Entonces ella también lo haría… a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo segundo? — la voz de Marinette se escuchó en un murmullo somnoliento cuando el cansancio y las altas horas de la madrugada comenzaban a cobrarle factura.

Era extraño que pudiese dormir en una noche de tormenta. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que lo conseguiría.

En algún punto en el que su inconciencia y el sueño aún no terminaban por apoderarse de ella, escuchó la voz suave de _Chat Noir_ en su oído; — Algún día te lo contaré.

.

.

.

La lluvia cesó justo antes de que el amanecer comenzara a asomarse sobre Paris.

Era el momento para desaparecer, al menos por ahora.

 _Chat Noir_ se hincó solo un momento frente al diván donde Marinette aún dormía. Sonrió al notar como su rostro ahora lucía tan radiante y sereno. Dormida era preciosa, más de lo que él hubiese llegado a imaginar.

— ¿Quieres saber mi segundo más grande temor, _princesse_? — inquirió cuando una de sus manos apartó algunos mechones azabaches de su frente. El felino entonces apartó la vista hacía el escritorio, justo detrás del monitor de la computadora, donde un pequeño punto rojo se asomaba desde la lejanía.

 _Chat Noir_ entonces le guiñó el ojo a _Tikki_ , quien le devolvió el gesto, ahogando una pequeña risita.

— Dejaré que tu misma lo descubras — concluyó antes de ponerse de pie y salir por el alfeizar de la ventana.

FIN.

c﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽ dos y no lo mereces. yando casi en casi molesto tono jovial, p


End file.
